A Night To Remember
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: X-Mas night was going to be at night of fun with family and friends but when my bestfriend, Paul gets drunk things start to get ugly real fast. What happens and can Bella hand the end result. One-Shot Bella and Paul. Caution: mentions of rape. R&R plz


**Bella POV**

How could something so tiny be a reminder of something so horrible? How could your only family kick you out? How could a friend do something so horrible to you? This is my life. My names Isabella or Bella for short but lets start from the start and i'll tell you my story. It was the middle of December, Christmas eve to tell you the truth. Renee and Charlie my parents and i were going to La Push to have Christmas Eve dinner with the Blacks and some of there friends. I didn't want to go but mum told me i had to or i wouldn't be allowed to go with them to Florida to see mum's sister, Penny. When we got to the Black's house we were guided into the house were way to may people were talking, eating and drinking. My friend Paul was sitting on the stairs drinking a beer while talking to his friend Jared. I walked over to them.

"Hey Paul, Jared" I said as i sat down next to them. Taking a drink from the beer Paul had handed me. I knew i was under age but my parents really didn't care what i did as long as i didn't get in there way.

"Hey Bella" said Jared "What's up doll face?"

"Nothing much" i replied with a smile. I took another mouth full of beer before heading of to talk to other people. After eating we all went off in our own groups to do our own thing. Mum had told me that we were staying here for the night and to not come near her or dad until tomorrow. Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Rachel, Jake, Leah, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire and i went down to the beach. An hour after sitting on the beach, Jared and Kim had headed off to go for a walk along the beach; Embry and Rachel had gone to get more beer but i knew better and knew they were going of to suck each others lips off; Sam had gone to take Emily home; Jake and Leah were kissing on the sand and Quil and Claire had gone to the cliff were everyone cliff drived. Paul was on his 7th or 8th beer while i was looking up at the night sky.

"Hey Bella do you want to go for a walk?" asked Paul

"Sure" i replied as i stood up and started walking towards the forest. Paul still had a beer bottle in his hand that was half full. I started to shiver when i felt Paul's arm go around me. I wasn't quite sure at the time if i should have worried about this.

"Getting a bit cold there Bell's?" questioned Paul

"Kind of" i replied. It happened all so fast that i had no time to do anything to stop it. Paul had me up against a tree kiss me. I felt his hands roam my body, touching me in place i never thought were there. I soon realized i didn't like this at all and i wanted it to stop. "Paul stop please" i said when his lips left mine "I don't want to do this and anyway your drunk."

"Bella i'm not drunk at all" he replied "And i know you want this." He then contuined. I hit him and sqirmned trying to get away but i couldn't cause he was so much stronger then me. He soon took my jeans and shirt off. While he was trying to get them off i tried to escape but he pined me down by holding me wrist and you can guess what happens. As soon as Paul was finished with me he left me leaveing me naked and scared as hell. After i knew Paul was gone i got dressed and ran further into the forest. I didn't understand what i had done wrong to desver this. I was 16 and had been rapped by my 18 year old friend well ex friend. When i finally got to Forks i ran to my friend Angela's house. Her mother answered the door and was shocked when she saw me there. I hadn't realized that i had been crying until Angela's mum hugged me and i brock down in sobs. She took me into the living room were she and her husband had been watching TV.

"Darling can you call Charlie for me?" asked Mrs Weber

"Sure" said Mr Weber when he saw me. Mrs Weber sat me down on the couch and got some warm water in a bowl to wash my face with. After 10 muintes Mrs Weber had cleaned me up and Mr Weber had come back into the room. "Bella i can't get your parents. Do you know were they are?" he asked

"There at the Blacks house down in La Push" i replied

"Will call them in the morning" said Mrs Weber "Now do you want to stay here or go home?"

"Is it all right if i stay here?" i asked

"Sure darling" said Mrs Weber. Mrs Weber got me some blankets and a pillow so i could sleep on the couch. Mrs and Mr Weber left me so i could go to sleep. I soon feel asleep. I was soon be shacking awake by someone. "Bella darling it's alright" said a voice. I woke to find i was screaming and Mrs Weber was trying to wake me up. I then broke down in tears. Paul had really hurt me emotionally and phisicaly. The next day Mr Weber called my parents to tell them where i was and that i would walk home later. Mrs and Mr Weber knew about me being rapped after i had acsedently sobbed out "He rapped me." At about 10 o'clock i walked home to find my father and mother packing there suitcases.

"Where are we going mum?" i asked

"Where going to my sisters in Florida" she replied "Remember Bella?"

"Yep" i replied "I'll go pack my stuff." When i had finished packing i dragged my suitcase down to the car and waited outside for my parents. I then saw Paul walking up the street with Jake, Embry, Jared, Quil and Sam. I shiver in fear but didn't move and only hoped they didn't come over to talk to me. Mum and dad were still inside running around like mad idiots when i heard someone coming up behind me.

"Heya Bella" said a voice i knew all to well. I turned to see Paul stand before me. Embry, Jared, Jake, Quil and Sam were standing at the end of the drive way waiting for Paul.

"Hello" i replied not making eye contact "What can i do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about last night" he replied. I quived in fear and took a step away from him. He smiled at me trying to easy the tenchen but i knew this was a trick.

"Go away" i said "My parents will be here in a muinte and they don't need to know."

"Awwww you don't want to tell your parents that you had fun with me last night against a tree?" he questioned wih a laugh and a hugh grin on his face. I then lifted my hand a slapped him across the face. He growled at me before taking a step closer to me. "That was a stupid thing to do Bella" he said taking my wrist in his hand. I then heard the door open and Paul let go of my hand and smile in the derection of my parents. "Hey Charlie, Renne."

"Hello Paul" said my mum

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To my sisters in Florida" mum replied

"How long?" he questioned

"2 weeks to a month" mum said as she got into the car. Paul turned to me when both my parents were in the car.

"Nothing happened got it" he said. I nodded in agreement. "Good and anything comes of this get rid of it" he growled at me "Have a good hoilday and i'll see you when you get back." He then turned and walked away. I knew that Paul was going to act like nothing happened but i wasn't going to forget about this. I then hoped into the car and we drove off too the airport.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

I'm late. 5 days late. This isn't good. I have to know. I have to find out.

"Mum i'm going out for a walk" i yelled. Grabbing my bag then ran out the door before she could reply. I want to the nearest drug store and bought 3 pregnasty test then stuffing them in my bag and returning home. Nobody was home when i reached the house. Mum had written a note saying they had gone out for the the day and that i could do anything i wanted. I ran up stairs to my room that had it's own personal bathroom. I did what the test told me to do and then waited for the timer to go off. This is what Paul was talking about. If i was pregnate i am going to be so dead. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I walked slowly to the bathroom after hearing this sound. I only hoped i was wrong.

* * *

**Penny POV**

"Hello" i called out as i walked into the house only to be greeted by soemone sobbing. I quickly put my keys and bag down before heading upstairs to see who it was. I soon found out it was coming from Bella's room. "Bella dalring what's wrong?" i asked as i walked in only to find her in the bathroom crying with prgnatce tests on the floor in front of her. I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked a couple of times befor speaking again. "Oh Bella you didn't?" i begged

"He rapped me" she sobbed. I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. She lend on my shoulder and contuined to cry. After sitting like this for a couple of minuted i had to know who did this to her. What monster had been so heartless to destory my necies life.

"Bella who did this and how long ago?" i asked

"Three weeks ago on Christmas Eve" she replied

"And who Bella?" i questioned

"Paul" she sobber out. I was stuned with shock. Paul had been Bella's friend since she had started high school. How could he do this to her?

"Are you going to tell Paul and your parents?" i asked

"No" she replied "Not yet. Please don't tell them Penny please." I could see in her eyes the pain that was there. She was in shock and was scared that she would be kicked out of home if her parents found out and i knew Charlie would be angry with her when he found out and would most likely kick her out before she could even explain.

"I won't but you need to tell them soon" i replied "And if anything happen's you can come and stay here with me."

"Thank you" she said

"Now put the tests in the bin and then i'll take them to the bin outside, while you have a shower. Okay?" i said. Bella simply nodded her head picked up the test put them in the bin before handing the bin over to me so i could get rid of it. As i left the room i heard the shower start. Poor Bella. Only 16 and yet she was pregnate after being rapped by her own friend. She wasn't going to get over this anytime soon. This would forever stay with her. A nightmare that would last forever.

* * *

**Bella POV - 5 weeks later**

"How could you Bella?" yelled dad "After everything we have done for you, you think it's funny to go off and get pregnate."

"I was rapped dad" i replied looking down at the floor trying so hard not to cry

"By who?" he asked

"Paul" i replied. I then felt a sharp pain on my left side of my face before i fell to the floor with a smack.

"You lying cow" he yelled "Get out of my house now."

"What?" i asked

"You have one hour to get out of my house or i'll call the police and they can take you away" he replied

"Mum you won't let him him do this?" i begged

"You heard your father" mum replied sadly. I looked her in the eye to see the pain in the eyes. She didn't want to make me go but she was scared of dad and what he might do to her. Before another word was spoken i ran upstairs and shuved everything into 4 bags befor getting my handbag and leaving the house.

* * *

**1 week later**

Penny had let me stay with her after she found me on her door step 4 days ago. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was ready to get rid of the child but Penny told me i was in no form to make that that decision. Mum had called once to know where i was and she told me she would be coming to Florida in a couple of days. She said she was lying to dad by saying Penny need a hand with thinks here for 8 months but really she wanted to be with me to sapport me. I'm already 9 weeks in so when mum gets here were going to get an alta sound. I only hoped that there was 1 kid.

* * *

**3 days later**

4 kids that's what the doctor said. I was having 4 children. Mum was shocked and Penny couldn't even look at me. When we got home Penny said she had to go to work but i knew that she just wanted to get away from this.

"Bella" said mum before i could escape to my room up stairs

"Yeah mum" i replied turing around to face her

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. I knew she didn't want me to keep the kids but something told me that i should keep them. I knew i couldn't tell Paul and i only hoped that dad hadn't said anything to him.

"I'm sure" i replied "Everything will work out for the best in the end." I then walked up to my room leaving my mum standing in the hall. Once in my room i jumped into the shower and let the hot water run over my skin. As i stood there the last 9 weeks played back in my head. How did my life come to this? I got into some sweat pants and a tank top before grabbing my copy of Romeo and Juliet and sitting down on my window seat letting the sun warm my skin up. "Act three, scene one" I said aloud

**Romeo:** Draw, Benvolio, beat down their weapons. Gentleman, for sham! Forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the Prince expressly hath. Forbid this bandying in Verona streets. Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio

**Tybalt under Roman's arm thrusts Mercutio in, and flies with his followers **

**Mercutio: **I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?

**Benvolio:** What, art thou hurt?

**Mercutio:** Ay, ay, a scratch. Marry, tis' enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon

**Exit Page**

**Romeo:** Courage, man. The hurt cannot be much

**Mercutio:** No, tis' not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door; but tis' enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fight by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm

**Romeo:** I thought all for the best.

**Mercutio:** Help me into some house, Benvolio, Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me. I have it, And soundly too. Your houses!

**Exit, supported by Benvolio**

* * *

"Bella wake up darling" said a voice

"Go away" i moaned "5 more minutes."

"Come on Bella" said the voice "It's time to go home." I sat up at the words home and looked over to mum who was starting to pack up my things. I looked at her and saw the big grin on her face.

"What's going on?" i asked sleepily as i rubbed my eyes

"Your father wants you home Bella" said mum happily "You can come home now."

"What the fuck. Fine i'll come but I'm staying a week and if anything goes wrong i'm leaving" i replied. Packing up my stuff i thought about what i wanted to do with my life. I still wanted to go to collage but i didn't know if it was possible now. Mum and i were now sitting on a plane heading for Forks when i finally decided to ask mum what she thought. "Hey mum?" i said

"Yeah Bella" she replied

"I want to apply for a collage in california" i said not looking at her while i said this "What do you think?" It was a long silence that followed and i knew she was think about this really hard.

"Bella are you sure i mean your pregnate do you really want to do that" she asked "I mean your father and i will pay for you everything for you so you can study and take care of the kids but are you really sure your ready for that?"

"I'm sure" i replied "I need to do this for myself."

"Then i won't stop you darling."

* * *

**This was going to be a story but i don't have the time to write it at the moment as i am writing 2 stories**

**Thank you **

**Lil J Girl Forever**


End file.
